Table arrangements can be utilized in different types of settings. In some office workplaces, tables can be arranged next to each other and separated via a cubicle system for example. In other arrangements, tables can be positioned in a large conference room for a conference. In yet other arrangements, a group of tables can be positioned near each other to facilitate collaborative work. Examples of tables and table arrangements can be appreciated from U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013/0204438 and 2012/0126072 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,585,468, 9,265,340, 8,667,909, 8,256,359, 8,056,489, 6,546,880, 6,536,357, 6,389,988, 6,029,587, 5,941,182, 5,881,979, 5,715,761, 5,706,739, 5,598,789, 5,562,052, 5,224,429, 5,408,940, and 4,604,955.